Ten Lessons
by Bananarawrz
Summary: Lesson Nine: Trust is hard to come by. Trust is earned slowly, through both actions and words. But sometimes, even the strongest bond of trust cannot overcome one's fear of oncoming consequences.
1. Tastes Sweet

**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist is not mine, it is Hiromu Arakawa's. However, these nifty new thigh-socks are. Yes, I luffles me some socks.**

**(Small Edit: With a suggestion, I changed a small part of Ranfan's dialogue. Thanks for the help, Dailenna!)**

**(Author's Note: Just so you know, hormones run a bit rampant in this. Mostly G-rated hormones, but hormones nonetheless. Also, if anyone has any tips on Ling's and Ranfan's personalities, in any of these chapters, please, feel free to tell me! They are _way_ too hard to get down confidently.**

**Lastly, this is set a little bit further in the future, as with most of the ones I write, with Ling and Ranfan's relationship having matured a little more. Or, at least, Ranfan is more comfortable around Ling.)**

_

* * *

_

Tastes Sweet

_Lesson One: Trap_

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

Ling grinned and spun round, showing off his new imperial robes, the one that marked his new rule. They were a bright yellow, gaudy and obnoxious.

"They suit you," replied Ranfan.

She realized then that she was becoming softer around Ling.

Which meant she wasn't doing her job.

This realization settling into her conscious, she immediately clammed up, becoming stiffer and her posture more erect. Ling pushed his brows together, obviously disappointed with her sudden change.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, surveying the countryside. A few large blue butterflies drifted past lazily, pausing on one of the plentiful white lilies every few moments.

Ling, without even turning back to look at Ranfan, crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side questioningly. "Hey, Ran… You ever think about _changing_ into, I'ono, prettier clothes?" A teasing note was in his voice.

She shook her head, even though she knew he could not see her. He guessed what the answer was by her silence.

"You don't get it, do you?"

Again, they went by countless trees, treading slowly along the path that led towards one of the furthermost towns in Xing. Ranfan felt a slight twinge in her left shoulder. She sighed, and began to pray that it wouldn't rain, as it often did when she felt that now-familiar ache.

Night began to fall, and the two stopped to set up camp. Ling went off to explore just a little more while Ranfan began to cook dinner. She heard a small crash, but didn't think anything of it, until Ling began to call for help sheepishly.

Running towards the sound, she found him…

… by falling into the same hole he had.

Spitting out some of the dirt that had found its way into her mouth, Ranfan looked around, and then up.

She'd fallen into a ridiculously deep hole. Like an "Only Hell is Deeper Than This" hole.

"Uh, nice of you to join me," said Ling, sitting cross-legged a foot or two away, "but you could've been nicer and brought a rope or something."

_Thwack!_

The emperor doubled over, his stomach stinging from Ranfan's sharp kick. She glared at him, and it lasted for about two seconds. Upon the passing of, she realized what she had done and hastily apologized.

Ling was crying dramatically, holding his stomach in an exaggerated motion of pain. At least, he did until it growled.

Very, _very, _loudly.

Ranfan was in the middle of a very long string of apologies when it happened, and, out of habit, she reached back and grabbed a spare apple out of her bag.

"Young Master—"

"Ling," he interjected.

"Young Master, please accept this apple with my many apologies."

It would have gone off without a hitch had her stomach not growled as well. A long week of traveling had left them both without satisfied stomachs and instead with grumbly, grouchy inner organs that were now whining incessantly for the stupid apple.

Of course, Ranfan put the above paragraph into a few less… _appropriate_ words.

"I'm not eating any of it unless you share it with me."

Ling grinned, but Ranfan knew he was serious. Sighing, she sat next to him and bit a chunk out of the apple; he proceeded to do the same.

A few minutes later, the apple was gone.

… … However, Ling's stomach still growled, grating incessantly on Ranfan's nerves.

Settling as comfortably as she could against one of the dirt walls, the black-haired guardian attempted to sleep. But a few pattering raindrops quickly thwarted that course of action. Still, ignoring the intensifying rain as best she could, Ranfan, again, tried to sleep.

Unfortunately for her (or fortunately, depending on your point of view), Ling was unwilling to let her. He had crawled over to her on his hands and knees before he slumped down next to her, pulling her as close as he could.

"I'm still a bit hungry, y'know…" grinned the young man, an awkward smile on his face. Leaning over swiftly, he pressed his lips against hers rather roughly, the lack of gentility proving that he wasn't any more adept at this than she was.

"Tastes sweet."

Still smiling, Ling settled back up against the wall, his face beginning to flame up. Ranfan bit her tingling lips, still undecided as to how she should react.

Shaking her head softly, she fell asleep.

* * *

Soft beams of sunlight were caressing her face when Ranfan woke up. The ground was traveling beneath her swiftly, but she wasn't moving.

… It took her a few moments to realize that she was slung over Ling's shoulder as he walked through the forest on his own, presumably away from the hole they had slept in.

"Young Master! Please, put me down!"

Ling shifted her a little farther towards the crook between his shoulder and neck, and replied without missing a beat.

"I would, but you just woke up and I've found that you are rather inexplicably stuck to me. I suppose we'll have to spend every waking moment together. Eating, sleeping…" There was a short pause. "Showering…"

_Smack!_

He let her down. Rather quickly, too.

Standing up, Ranfan brushed off the dirt she had accumulated when Ling dropped her. The young emperor was looking off the side, a red imprint of her hand on his face rapidly becoming clearer.

They walked on in silence for a little while, Ling pointedly trying to forget about the incident and Ranfan trying to decide on how to let him know she forgave him.

Finally, she grabbed his jacket, stopping him. Leaning up slightly, she brushed her lips against his cheek quietly.

"Mmm, tastes sweet."

Her petite mouth turning upwards at his now-tomato-like face, Ranfan began walking again.

**(Ending Notes: So, like it? Love it? Hate it? Probably the latter, but... Eh. This was my second attempt at writing anything with these two, the first being so downright terrifying that, though I scrapped it, it's still haunting my dreams at night, flashing random math-related fangs at me. ... Yeah. Think the numbers seven and one, but much, much sharper...**

**Also, a major round of "Thank Yous" to Yun Min, for allowing me to use a habit of hers that she gave Ling! It's not in here, but will be present in the next one, and in other random ones onwards!**

**Thanks for reading!)**

* * *


	2. Festivities

**Disclaimer: I own none of either FullMetal Alchemist and the characters involved, nor the song "Hips Don't Lie", and any parties and such associated with it. I do own this random ring with a clock on it. ... I'ono, either.**

**(Small Edit: I bolded the lyrics. It was bothering me.)**

**Author's Note: Um... No comment on this one. Really. Though, by saying no comment, I'm, in effect, saying a comment. Still, this one could probably be considered an alternate universe thing, everyone's so out of whack.**

* * *

_Festivities_

_Lesson Two: Hips_

* * *

It was that time of year again.

Ling surveyed the crowds in front of him, tapping his foot tirelessly against the golden floor of his throne. Men and women danced, always at a respectful distance, of course, but still… They were dancing. Men were dancing. With her.

**They. Were. Dancing. With. Her.**

Part of him knew that this was custom. Normal. Accepted. _Expected_. After all, she wasn't exactly a member of the royal family.

The other part wanted to rip those men to shreds.

And then toss 'em into a pit with Ed (who would have just been insulted about his height) for good measure.

Hell, he'd let Gluttony eat them afterwards, for even better measure.

Somehow, though, that didn't seem _quite_ like it would be appropriate.

Shaking his head, Ling grimaced and whispered something in his royal advisor's ear. The old man nodded and headed off to the musicians, instructing them to begin playing the Royal March.

Standing up, Ling spoke, his loud, clear voice booming through the courtyard.

"Who wants to dance?"

Immediately, almost every girl within earshot began to try to attract him to them. However, his eyes sifted through the crowd, finally picking out the one girl he knew he would want to dance with. The only one he was _willing _to dance with.

There.

She stood off to the side, her dark eyes downcast. Her hair was loose for once, and he wished longingly that he could play with it, like he would when they were alone.

Ling bowed deeply, every movement graceful, yet gangly, careful, yet careless… He was the embodiment of perfection in men.

At least… He was until he spoke.

"So, Ranny! Wanna boogie?"

The room let out a collective _snerk _of barely concealed laughter.

Shaking her head morosely, Ranfan looked around at the other girls. "You've many more acceptable choices than me."

Ling shook his head quickly. Sighing, Ranfan smiled wearily and took his hand.

"Bring out the entertainment!" yelled Ling cheerfully. The musicians took their cue and stepped aside, allowing a clearly foreign band to take their place.

_**"Ladies up in here tonight!**_

_**No fighting! No fighting! No fighting!**_

_**Shakira, Shakira!**_

_**I never really knew that she could dance like this,**_

_**She make a man wanna speak Spanish**_

_**Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa?"**_

Ling grinned at the crowd's stricken faces and spun Ranfan into a deep bow, leading her on in one of Amestris' traditional dances. Despite the unfamiliar steps, the young bodyguard managed to keep pace almost gracefully due to her martial arts trainings.

**"_Oh baby when you talk like that,_**

_**You make a woman go mad**_

_**So be wise, and keep on**_

_**Reading the signs of my body**_

_**Oh, I'm on tonight, **_

_**You know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right**_

_**The attraction, the tension,**_

_**Don't you see baby this is perfection?"**_

"Young Master…"

_"It's Ling, dammit."_

"Young Master…"

"Nice song, huh?"

"… … No."

"Oh. Well, I like it."

Ranfan swallowed almost painfully, before she spoke up again.

"Why would you choose me?"

Ling grinned and grabbed Ranfan's hips, whirling her around and tucking her under his chin. They swayed like that for a few moments, just long enough for Ling to whisper a few words in her ear.

"Come on. You know I'd rather have no one else at my side."

_**"Hey girl, I can see your body moving,**_

_**And it's driving me crazy**_

_**And I didn't have the slightest idea, yeah**_

_**Until I saw you dancing!**_

_**Hey boy, I can see your body moving,**_

_**Half-animal, half-man,**_

_**I don't, don't really know what I'm doing,**_

_**But you seem to have a plan."**_


	3. A Glance Through

**(Author's Note: This was inspired by both a recent nightmare and Ranfan's tendency to go into her "It's All My Fault" mode. As always, it's a while after the events so far of the manga, which is at chapter 87. ... I should probably stick with semi-comedy.)**

**(Edit/Disclaimer: I. Forgot. The. Disclaimer. ... Sorry. I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. The cow in the pretty pink panties does.)**

* * *

_A Glance Through_

_Lesson Three: Sight_

* * *

Her hand paused on the thin sheet of glass that separated her from the outside world, mist forming around it as the heat and water from her palm migrated onto the cool, smooth surface.

People passed her house with wary glances, all fearing her. The unfeeling metal that was supposed to replace her arm had made her somewhat of a legend…

… But it wasn't the kind of legend she wished to be remembered for.

She had given her arm for her country, for her _prince, _but no one realized that. Instead, they all told the stories of her, twisted in unimaginable ways. They said that if she had not been so weak, the emperor would not have been afflicted with the terrible disease, the terrible possession that made him cry out in his dreams at night, that made him pause and struggle for breath every day, leaving him gasping for air, cold sweat streaming down his body.

They said it was her that caused him to become so weak, so sallow-faced, and so sickly. They said it was her that made his body so weak that his clothes now hung from his once-supple frame, they said it was her who was the reason his hair was ragged and greasy, and they said it was her who was the reason his once-clear eyes were now clouded with chaos and anguish.

They said it was her... that she was the reason their country was crumbling apart.

Icy creatures slithered and clawed their way over her skin... She did not realize that they were her own fingers, leaving a thin trail of blood as her delicate skin broke...

… And then she woke up.

Her dark eyes blinking blearily in the half-light, Ranfan's sight slowly adjusted to her surroundings. She was lying in a magnificent futon with sheets of silk hanging open from the ceiling around it; the dawn's light streaming in through an open window. On her other side, an opaque wall of paper revealed fuzzy forms talking, the low murmur of their voices drifting lazily through the air, reaching her ears in lilting tones that caused her eyes to close again in exhaustion.

One of the forms turned, and seemed to start. She dimly registered that they had probably noticed that she was sitting up and jumped at this. For some reason, a thought tugged at the back of her mind, insisting that she was not supposed to be sitting up. Indeed, something was telling her that she wasn't even supposed to be awake. That she was sick, and should begin to rest again.

A paper screen door a few feet from the foot of the large futon slammed open, and Ling sprinted in, still in his bedclothes, his hair undone and flying about his face. He was pale and gaunt, but Ranfan had no idea why… But she somehow knew it was her fault.

"I'm sorry…" croaked out the girl, her voice raspy and dry. She bowed her head deeply, but looked up when Ling grabbed her hand. Ranfan winced; he was squeezing too tightly, his palms clammy with sweat. Seeming to realize this, Ling let go, his cheeks still flushed against the paleness of the rest of his face, which was drawn tightly together.

Upon seeing his expression, Ranfan again whispered that she was sorry.

Ling stopped her with a gentle finger upon her pale lips.

"For what?" murmured the young emperor softly.

She simply started to cry.

At first not knowing what to do, Ling paused and looked to the doorway for advice. However, he realized they could not help, so he sent them away with a jerk of his head. Clambering awkwardly over to Ranfan, he sat down behind her.

Timidly placing his hand on her shoulder, he took her absence of reaction as an invitation almost, and pulled her close, tucking her between his legs, her small frame held snugly against his body. She fit so perfectly…

But why was she crying?

"My fault… My fault…" was all she seemed to say. He grasped her hands in his, more gently this time, rubbing the pale skin with his thumbs.

"It's my fault," she choked out, "that Greed's inside you… My fault…"

So that was it.

All the time they'd spent together, reflected Ling, the days, the nights… She was always so distant, as if wearing a mask.

Even if it was just them, no one else.

Just the two of them, intertwined together.

"Shh… No… It was my choice… My fault."

His words didn't stop Ranfan's tears.

Ling realized then, when he saw his warrior, his stronghold, his _lover _there, broken and despairing, that sometimes, no amount of truth could stop the tears.

No amount of truth could hold in the emotions.

No amount of truth could banish the guilt.

So he held her there.

Because there was nothing else he could do.


	4. Hush

**(Disclaimer: I do not own _FullMetal Alchemist_. Nor do I own Ling, no matter how much I... ... Damn, did I just...? ... Aheh... heh... Anyways, I don't own _Shh _by Frou Frou, either.)**

**Author's Note: All the real lyrics are bolded and italicized, with the exception of one of Ling's lines. It's just italicized. Also, this was not originally a songfic, but I wanted to put something extra in, and _Shh _fit too perfectly. Lastly, and I'm sorry this "note" is so long, excuse any mistakes in the lyrics, barring the purposeful bit at the end.**

* * *

_Hush_

Lesson Four: Quiet

* * *

"Shh…"

Ranfan whispered the sound to the small children with her, signaling to keep quiet while they traversed behind a long row of barrels. Their pursuer was just meters behind them, his heavy footsteps echoing through the small alleyway.

The children's eyes widened, and they clutched Ranfan's clothes fearfully; the adrenaline pulsing through them was almost too much to bear.

Ranfan crept forward, thinking that if she could just make it to the shack… If they could just make it to the small building that promised solace…

"Found you."

The gruff voice caused her to jump and make a small, strangled noise; Ling laughed loudly at Ranfan's unusual surprise. The children around her shrieked happily and ran for the safehouse: the shack.

"Oh. You have me." Ranfan watched the children distractedly as they giggled and waved goodbye to their caught teammate.

Turning to Ling, she tilted her head to the side, flustered. "I'm now 'it', correct?"

"Yup, so catch me if you can, Ran! I'll be sure to reward you handsomely… _I'm_ handsome, by the way…" Ling trailed off suggestively, a huge grin plastered across his countenance. Then, he turned and ran, laughing at Ranfan's stricken face.

_**"Sunbeam, stop tugging me…**_

_**Pull that door shut quietly,**_

_**Darling, what are you doing?**_

_**We don't have time for this…"**_

Night fell swiftly, and the children said goodbye to their newfound playmates. They would surely have amazing stories to tell their parents when they had dinner. Ranfan and Ling began to walk towards the palace, for by now the place was likely in an uproar at Ling's disappearance.

However, Ling turned to go somewhere else, pulling Ranfan along with him, their fingertips held in the other's gently.

Ling took her to a small grassy knoll overlooking the Promise Lake, a childhood haunt of theirs. He settled underneath a familiar brilliant green-leaved tree with beautiful white blooms, and he pulled Ranfan into his lap, tugging out her hairband gently.

_"Crazy, what are you then? Give me an hour and I'll give you your dreams…"_

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," murmured Ling, his hands running through her soft hair. He curled one strand around his finger, playing with it gently, teasing it, tugging at it. Ranfan leaned her head back against his chest, as she always did when he decided to play with her hair. She found that it was so incredibly easy to fall asleep in his arms, only to wake up in her bed.

Sighing, she nestled her head closer, shifting slightly so she could sleep more easily.

"They're watching us, y'know."

"Humm?" asked Ranfan drowsily, her eyes drooping slowly.

_**"Don't make a sound. Shh and listen.**_

_**Keep your head down, We're not safe yet…**_

_**Don't make a sound. Be good for me.**_

_**'Cause I know the way to somewhere out here…"**_

"The palace, the servants, the citizens. They're all wondering why someone like you is always by my side, even when I don't need protection. They're wondering why I haven't taken as many wives as my father had at my age. They're wondering when I'll produce an heir…"

Ranfan blinked slowly at his implied insult. She silently despised how people always seemed to think that just because she was a servant, she couldn't look Ling in the eyes. They had been friends for years, but that didn't stop them from shoving her aside due to his elevation in status.

"… Who are you taking as your wife?"

"No one you know," teased the young man, tugging a little harder at her hair.

Ranfan settled back again in his arms, a small frown on her face. The sudden feeling of… jealousy was unprecedented. After all, what was she expecting? That _she _would be his first wife? That she would even be_ his_ wife?

"How… How many wives do you expect to take?" asked Ranfan, her hands tightening slightly in his cloak.

"It's a secret."

"You'd best tell me, Young Master!"

"Ling."

"… … …L-Ling!"

He chuckled, and tickled her stomach gently. She twisted and laughed involuntarily, before he stopped shortly.

"One."

"Huh?"

"One wife. That's all."

"W-why?"

To Ranfan, this was almost as surprising as if Ling suddenly stood up and both his arms fell off, turning instead to rubber ducks that bore a strange resemblance to Edward, antenna included. Anyways, pushing that mental image aside…

"I've broken plenty of laws and expectancies already," grinned Ling, "one more shouldn't matter, neh?"

Ranfan allowed a small smile, and she leaned back up against him. Her dark eyes closed swiftly as sleep overtook her.

* * *

The next morning, she awoke in Ling's bed. He was next to her, still sound asleep; still in the day before's clothes. Laying her head back down on the pillow, Ranfan watched him.

She simply enjoyed the soft quiet, her fingers running gently along his cheek.

_**"Don't make a sound,**_

_**Shh and listen.**_

_**Keep you head down,**_

_**We're safe here.**_

_**Don't make a sound…**_

_**Shh… Listen…"** _


	5. It's About Time

**((Author's Note: This one's short. And my least favorite. I dunno if I was having an off... month... or something, but I don't like this one. Unless I absolutely and blatantly screwed someone's personality up beyond reason, please, no comments on how they act apart from themselves. Grammar and all's fine, though. :D By the way, if you managed to read through my rant, here's something else to chew on: this thing's got spoilers up through... I dunno, Chapter 88. I'm worried about Ling now, by the way. That chapter had me biting my thumb, hard.))**

**((Disclaimer: I dun own FMA. If I did, there would be a whole lot of Ranfan and Ling smu-- ... I mean... Um... I can't get outta this one, can I?))**

* * *

Days and Years

Lesson Five: Time

* * *

"It's about time!"

That's all they would say.

Ed, Winry, Al, Mei, Roy, Riza… Even Havoc and Breda and Fuery grinned and repeated the statement. Ranfan and Ling just looked at each other nervously; their hands clutched together, hearts beating fast in their chests.

They were visiting Amestris again, this time having snuck off with nary a word to any of the advisors. Ranfan had suggested it, as Ling had been steaming heavily one day after a fight with his advisors.

They had done nothing but nag him with potential brides for at least a month, and he was finally sick of it. No matter how many times he told them that _he_ would choose his wife and that he would choose only _one_ wife, none of them seemed to care. That, or they didn't believe him.

But he meant it.

It had been on the Promised Day that Ling decided whom he would take as his wife.

To him, it was ironic that the Promised Day, the day that was supposed to spell Amestris' doom, was in fact the day that also guaranteed its peace.

It was also ironic that that was the day in which he and Ranfan had prepared for an almost-inevitable death, only to come out of it with something neither expected.

_"Ling!"_

_Ranfan jumped forward, tackling him out of the way of Wrath's honed swords. She blocked another blow with her automail, but tripped over a pipe lying in her way. This time, Ling defended her, both arms straining to hold back the Fuhrer's powerful strikes._

_"Ranfan! I have something I need to ask you!"_

_The girl scrambled up and launched a heavy punch with her left fist, the metallic arm glancing off Bradley as he dodged._

_"What?!"_

_"If we," he paused and kicked dust up into the homunculus's eyes, blinding him for a moment. "If we get outta here," again, he had to pause to leap out of the way of an incoming thrust, circling around towards Bradley's left. Ranfan jumped and delivered a grenade down towards their foe's shirt collar, and both turned and ran. _

_"If we get outta here," breathed Ling heavily, "I want to be with you."_

_Ranfan looked at him oddly._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I want to marry you."_

_Her reply was drowned out by the grenade blast, but Ling saw her smile before rubble and gore began crashing around them._

"It's about time…"

_They stood on a mountaintop, the sprawling city below them glowing in the sunset. Hands squeezed each other gently, realizing that soon, it would be their city. _

_Their country._

"What took you so long?"

_It'd been a year since Ling's rule began, and still, they were still sneaking around through the gardens at night, only allowing formalities during the day._

_However…_

_Those nights were what Ranfan lived for._

_Just sitting there, talking, dreaming… A time when they could unleash themselves and let the wind whisper by them, their heads snuggled tightly against the others'. Ling would always beckon her into his lap, where he would play with her hair and talk to her until she fell asleep._

"Mmm, you guys move slow."

_So they did. It took Ling a year and a half after the Promised Day to work up the courage to brush his lips against hers. Ranfan laughed after the chaste, safe kiss and proceeded to pounce on him and deliver a somewhat more… passionate kiss._

"It's about time…"

Back under the stars together, snuggled close against the early winter chill in the air, both laughed softly.

Indeed it was.


	6. Spaces

**((Disclaimer: Okay, okay, say this with a thick hillbilly accent: I dun own this here thing called FMA. The prize-winning dairy cow Hiromu Arakawa down on that there farm does. See? It's fun, ain't it? And true, to all y'all lawyers.))**

**Author's Note: These things are getting shorter... Eh. Well, anyways, this one was hell to write. Seriously. I kind of like how it turned out, though. Lookit all the pretty pronouns. :D **

* * *

Spaces

Lesson Six: Master, Guardian - Lover, Friend

* * *

War.

They hated that word. More than anyone should have reason to hate it.

For them, that word held more ill will and discord than any other. It was more powerful than tyranny, more freezing than ice, and more frightening than death.

That word meant that they were to be pulled apart, pried from each others' grasp, forced to fight just so they could see the other again. The space they shared was rent; torn apart with the merciless hand of fate.

It was during times of war that they were nothing more than a Master and his Guardian.

It was why they returned to their home as soon as they could, still nursing their battle scars. Few questioned where they had been, as few would pay much attention to ones of her status and his birth at the time. Even a son of the emperor was ignored when the current ruler was soon to die.

Eventually, the emperor would pass away; his name would become nothing more than words on the pages of history. But this would not be how _he_ would be remembered. He would be remembered for his rule, his life. He would rule with a passion found in no other country. He would rule with a just hand.

For he had seen the world as it was.

To him, and to her, the world was not just black and white.

Each person, each group, each nation was not simply separated into good and evil.

For what were good and evil if not two different groups with opposing views?

Unlike those before him, he saw that the world was not clear-cut. The line between reality and fantasy was not so much a line, but instead a blurring field that gradually bridged the two planes of existence.

And so, unlike those before him, his relationship with her was not as simple as that of a Master and his Guardian.

It was more than that.

During the nights, days, and throughout time, the two shared that wonderful, secretive space.

They were the other's friend…

They were the other's lover.

But those nights and days passed much too quickly. Before the Promised Day, everything slipped from their fingers. Actions that could not be reversed set their futures in stone, and their hearts quickly gained burdens that no one should bear.

One was taken from the other, one gave their body up for the other, one suffered unimaginable pain for the other.

Neither gave up hope.

They struggled, fought, bled, and cried.

Always believing they would be brought together again.

Always believing that that space, _their _space, would be found next to the other again.

When time passed, day slowly turning into night, each would bed silently, missing the warmth of the other.

Even if they'd never _truly_ shared the same bed, they always would leave just enough room to the side for the other. Though it was foolish, they always went to sleep dreaming of when that space would be occupied once again.

Someday, it would be.

Someday, they'd share that space, breathing in softly as they shared quick, furtive, fleetingglances with the other.

Someday, their space would not be empty of the other.


	7. Do You?

**((Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Hiromu Arakawa does. I do happen to own a sketchpad with a lot of LingxRanfan doodles. ... Ranfan's boobs are fun to draw. ... Seriously. They're all... squishy and water balloon-y.))**

**Author's Note: Eh, seriously, they are. I've no problem talking about boobs... Hey! Ms. Arakawa doesn't either! ... Anyways, this one's where Greed exists in Ling still. Sometimes he's there, sometimes he's not... I'm not very consistent. By the way, I love how Ed and Ling just kind of... bounce off each other. And Al's human, as well. **

**This is getting long, but thank you all for your reviews! I keep forgetting to put this in because I'm a true scatter-brain, but I read each and every one. You've all been greatly supportive and I enjoy everything you write to me. Thank you again!**

**'Interesting' Tidbit: What Ling says about Envy is actually true, if you look hard enough.**

* * *

_Do You?_

_Lesson Seven: Secrets_

* * *

"So, do you?"

Ed rolled over onto his back, waiting for Ling to answer his question. The blonde tilted his neck back so he could see Ling, though the… upside-down-ness of the Xingese boy was a little disconcerting.

Ling shook his head nervously, looking intently at his bare feet.

"It's an easy question, Ling! Yes, or no?"

"It is _not_ such an easy thing, Edward."

Ed laughed softly, rolling back over onto his stomach. "Alright, I guess I'll have to agree with that. The Lieutenant actually asked me a while back. The coffee I was drinking ended up all over Black Hayate."

"Does that explain the scar on your forehead?"

"… Nooo…" Ed raised his eyebrows as if to say 'what makes you think that?'

Ling ignored him and looked back down at his crossed legs, his face slowly heating up. His senses certainly just _had_ to be heightened, for he saw the fine creases on his toes, along with every speck of dust under his nails. Al's shallow breathing was impossibly loud, even though he was on a different bed, already asleep.

"W-what if…?"

"If what? Y'two never speak again? You're permanently maimed? You end up with a grenade halfway down your stomach?"

"Actually, all of those things are quite possible with her."

Ed grinned, a stifled laugh forcing its way out of his mouth.

"Trust me, just say it. _Show it_. It'll be the best thing you ever do. I promise you, it's better than food." Ed smiled mischievously at his slight implication of Ling's overeating.

Ling looked up, his eyes narrowed. "This from the man who wanted to feed me a boot."

"We were stuck inside of Gluttony's stomach, and _that's_ the only thing you remember? … It wasn't a very good comeback, either, really…"

"Would you rather me recall vividly how Envy had many different nude female forms hanging off of his body? And tell Winry that you were pulled into his mouth by one?"

"Hell. To. The. No."

Ling grinned, the timid butterflies in his stomach dissipating for just a moment in he and Ed's verbal battering.

The annoying bugs returned after a moment, though, and he rocked back and forth on his, let's face it, butt. Ed watched him bite his lip, on the verge of another question.

"What if I'm not really…?"

"You are. It's easy to see."

"Dammit, really?"

"Well, when you act so defensive…"

Ed was rewarded for his comment with a pillow stuffed in his face.

"It's not funny…" grumbled the blonde, rubbing his now-sore nose as Ling laughed.

"It's always funny to see you in pain."

"Wanna see someone else in pain?!"

Ling ignored him and looked off to the side again, his lips pulled down in a deep frown.

That was when Greed decided to step in and give some advice.

**"Listen to the bean, kid. You'll feel better."**

_"I really don't think I should take advice from one named Greed…"_

**"C'mon! **_**This **_**happens to be a form of Greed, I suppose, and I don't give a flying lemur what you think! Just take the damn advice!"**

_"A flying what…?"_

**"… … Just take the advice kid. Really."**

Ling shook his head, finally deciding.

"No."

At this moment in time, both Ed and Greed performed something commonly referred to as a "face-drop." Or so the authoress thinks that's what it's called.

"Why not?!"

**"Even I'm not that stupid, and I revealed my major weakness to the brat over there…"**

"I just can't. … It's not something that's so… so easy…"

"You're gonna be the freakin' emperor and yet you can't do this!?"

Now, by this time, all three had gotten rather loud (though Greed was only heard by Ling), and the sleeping form in the corner began to twitch his eyebrows. As the argument continued, he snapped open one amber eye. Then the other. Finally, a hand began to reach behind his head for the pillow.

Ling and Ed were suddenly hit with a force that may have very well have been a pile driver. Or an enormously over-overemotional-slash-PMS-ing Armstrong on steroids. They landed sprawled on the ground, an angry Alphonse-in-blue-cat-pajamas glowering over them.

"Ed! You drink your milk and go to sleep! Ling! Ling…"

Al paused and smiled.

"Tell Ranfan you love her. It shouldn't be a secret to her anymore."

Then he kicked him for good measure.


	8. The Lighting's Funny in Here

**((Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. This beef patty on my plate does. -Munches- ... Wait a minute. Oh, asdfjaslkjf. Sorry, Ms. Arakawa! ... Boy, you really are a cheap piece of meat worth only ten yen for each hundred grams...))**

**Author's Note: One, I had no clue for the title. Two, I'm sorry I'm spamming you guys with stories here. Chapter 88 has me on an FMA high. Really. **

**Lastly, I really do appreciate each review I receive, and I read them all. Thank you all so much for everything!**

* * *

_The Lighting's Funny in Here_

_Lesson Eight: Candlelight_

* * *

Ranfan never could understand the female population of Amestris' utter fascination and obsession with candles.

She once watched when Edward gave Winry some lavender-scented candles for their one-month anniversary, saying that she needed some smell in her workshop other than oil.

To which Winry replied with a rather angry stare that she happened to _like_ the scent of oil.

Needless to say, Ling joked for entirely too long about how Edward would have to sleep outside with the dogs that night. Another thing Ranfan didn't entirely understand, though it seemed to make Edward infuriated enough. Plus, he only slept on his customary position on the couch that night.

Even Riza smiled for an inestimable amount of time when Roy gave her a candle. Riza confided to Winry who confided to Mei who confided to Al who flat-out _squealed_ to Ranfan about the damned candles.

He _still_ claimed it was because his voice was going through a drastic change at that exact moment in time, but it was just yet another reason to add to Ranfan's ever-growing list of the many reasons that candles were pointless: they made teenage boys squeal like Mr. Garfiel when Edward and Winry went to visit Rush Valley every few months.

Which is the reason she didn't understand exactly _why _Ling thought they'd be a good gift in her courtship.

Regardless, she accepted it, and immediately threw the cursed thing into the fire... Which turned out to be a regrettable decision, as the smell quickly spread through her small room, and she ended up having to sleep outside to escape the sickening scent.

Ling found her the next morning, a scarf he'd given her in the weeks previous wrapped around her mouth and nose; the rest of her shivering in the sleeping robe that didn't quite protect against the winter chill.

Being the wise, kind, and oh-so-freakin' smitten prince that he was, Ling immediately took her to his room, having an unnaturally good time making her dress in different outfits he'd bought from Amestris but had had no one to give them to; he did this until she was finally warm.

Admittedly, that wasn't just from the winter clothes.

In the next few weeks, Ranfan enjoyed the small gifts he would continue to give her when an advisor or someone of the sort wasn't watching. They were all rather pointless, but it was the thought that counted, right?

Uh, no.

After her thirty-seventh gift of something only a pure domestic could find a use for, Ranfan treaded her way through the numerous palace halls until she reached his chambers; the latest object, a lacquered box that music escaped from when opened, was clutched firmly in her annoyed hands.

"Young Master," began the young woman as she opened the door to his room, which had recently-installed and glaringly bright electric lights on full blast, "you really needn't--!"

With a loud rumble and a strangely satisfying click, the lights all over the palace extinguished.

"Wha--? Damn."

Ling's softly uttered oath brought her eyes to where the noise came from. She could barely distinguish his form from the rest of the Amestrian furniture in the room, but she still strained to see him in the dark. A light suddenly flickered on, and Ranfan sneered with obvious distaste at the newly-lit candle.

Ling, apparently oblivious to her sudden distrust of his perceptive abilities, settled down on his bed, the candle in front of him, and patted the bed to beckon her. With almost obvious reluctance, Ranfan did as he wanted.

"What did you want to tell me?"

His eyes opened slightly, giving him an almost loathing sneer to his smile, but Ranfan understood that was just how he looked when interested. Rubbing her shoulder where the metal and flesh met, tracing the scarred tissue, she looked down, embarrassed.

"Your gifts," Ranfan realized that there wasn't an easy way to put this, and tact really wasn't her specialty anyway. "They are useless."

Ling frowned.

"You used the candle, though...?"

"I threw it into fire. I did not realize then that the smell would be so… pervasive."

Ling grinned apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Ranfan."

Ling tried to reach over and touch her arm in apology, but leaned too far and tumbled off the bed, the candle falling with him and flickering out.

They were now in complete and utter darkness.

"Y-young Master…"

"I'm fine."

"But you…"

"Just help me back on the bed, 'kay?"

Ranfan could tell he was grinning by the tone of his voice. Grabbing his hand gingerly, the young woman pulled him up and back onto the bed. He collapsed backwards, bringing her with him.

"You don't care much for decency, do you, Young Master?"

"Not at all. Now help me take off these robes."

"You don't mean…?"

"No, I'm just burning hot. The air conditioning went off too."


	9. I'll Be Fine

**((Disclaimer: Ah, these are getting harder to think of. Okay, okay, here's one: I don't own FMA. Short, simple, and to the point, neh? But it's missing something... something... random is needed... Oh, look, I'm out of space for it.))**

**Author's Note: I adore this one. I really do. Even though it's overly dramatic and, I suppose, cliche, I really do like it. Until last night, when I realized, "Oh, hey, Ranfan and Ling are fifteen." That was an 'adlfjaslkdfj' moment. Anyway, yah, enjoy. 'Cause even though I realized that, I still like it. Lastly, no Greed here.**

**'Interesting' Tidbit: I think I finally realized why Lesson Five bothered me so much. I don't really see Ling and Ranfan as ever getting married. ... I think I may slowly be progressing towards the dark, lemony side of things...**

* * *

_I'll Be Okay_

_Lesson Nine: Trust Me_

* * *

"I'll be okay. Trust me."

Ranfan lay on the bed, sweat shining on her skin; the sickly yellow sheen she had taken on alarmed Ling. He sat next to her resting place, gazing at her fleshed hand. The indecision on whether to grasp it or not was torment, raging in his head as a storm

He left it there.

"You're thin."

Her blunt words brought his black eyes up to her lighter brown ones. She was smiling feebly, her hand making a weak movement, as if she were trying to point at him. He tilted his head to the side and smiled sadly.

It hurt.

She was trying to get him to stop worrying. To forget about her, if only for a moment. She was trying to push him away, distract him, for his own good.

"Go eat. You need nourishment. I won't disappear."

She was trying to get him to leave, because she knew that watching someone die was more painful than being the one _to_ die.

It hurt.

Ling's eyes traveled down her sunken chest to the large, almost distended, swollen bulge that was her stomach. The being inside of her was different than the one inside of him had been, but it was killing her more surely than his ever had.

It was his fault.

And he abhorred himself for it.

"_Please_, Ling, don't worry."

She was pleading with him now. How could he _not_ worry?

She was lying there, bleeding, hurting, _dying. _And he was sitting there, healthy; fine but for the fact that she was dying there, right in front of him.

Ling barely registered Ranfan's repeated attempts to distract him and get him to leave, at least until she murmured of that cursed creature.

And she did it with a _smile._

"The baby kicked."

Ling stood then, his hands curling into fists as his chair clattered to the ground. He left. Just outside the screen door, he collapsed, unable to go farther, and violent, dry sobs wracked his trembling frame.

Physicians and specialists passed, and the hours with them.

Inside the room, he heard screams of pain followed so quickly by weak whimpers he once wondered if it was still Ranfan alone making the noises.

When the screams became too loud and too painful, and the whimpers so quiet but agonizing that he could not stand them, he would block the both of them out, trembling with fear and heartache.

Eventually, two servants took him to _their _room. His and Ranfan's.

Where _it _was created.

Ling stared at the bed, unable to keep images from that night away.

_Bare skin on bare skin, heavy breathing and low moans the only sound to be heard; the taste of the other thick on their lips._

It had been a split-second decision, a split-second moment of unendurable _passion_…

…But it had a lifetime of consequence.

And Ranfan's time was shortening by the second.

He couldn't stop it.

No one could.

She was going to die.

All their battles and _this _would finish her.

_This _would finish his protector, his friend, his _lover._

And it was _his_ fault.

Ling eventually passed into a fitful sleep, that same night coursing through his head time upon time again. This time, though, it ended with Ranfan, pale, bloodied, and _dead_ in his arms.

When he awoke, Ling stayed in that bed, that same bed where that night of passion had gone too far, feeling no emotion, until the grandfather clock he had brought from Amestris announced the coming of noon. Only then did he stand, walking without thought; traversing through the halls until he reached the chamber where Ranfan lay.

And to him, each step was thunderous, weighing more and more heavily on his conscience.

Each sound was shattering. Each smell was staggering. Every touch was agonizing.

When he finally opened the screen door, his feet stopped, frozen to the ground under them.

He saw her there, pale, motionless, and covered in her own blood.

He wanted to die right there, with her.

He was prepared to.

What he wasn't prepared for, however, was for her to open one tired, chocolate-colored eye. Then the other. Finally, she smiled feebly, exhausted, and pulled back the blankets covering the lump on her bare, shuddering chest.

There, lying curled up soundly and without a care in the world except ensuring the thumb in her mouth stayed in place, was a small, red, wrinkly-eyed child with a thick hatch of black locks covering her head.

And she was the most amazing being Ling had ever seen.

His hatred for the _creature _was lost, and in its stead a new, boundless love for the _human being_ Ranfan held so gently. Even her metal, unfeeling hand was holding the child as if she would break.

He saw that she held nothing but love and compassion for the child.

_Their child._

Ling lifted Ranfan from the lying position she was in and sat behind her, cradling them, both mother and child, against his body.

Ranfan looked up at him and smiled, stroking the girl's soft cheek.

"I told you to trust me, didn't I?"

Ling smiled.

"I should've listened."


End file.
